


A Friend In Need

by DittyWrites



Series: Gotham Rogues Drabbles [12]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Batman: Arkham - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Flirting, Mentions of Violence, Surprise Kissing, Vague Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 05:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11890560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DittyWrites/pseuds/DittyWrites
Summary: Harvey Dent needs the help of Selina Kyle and she is willing to provide it...for a price.





	A Friend In Need

**Author's Note:**

> Again, apologies for the shit title!!!

“I know you understand how serious this is if I am coming to _you_ for help,” a scarred hand tapped impatiently on the heavy wooden desk which sat in the centre of the small room, “given our history.”

“Aww Harvey,” placing a hand across her chest in mock forgiveness, Selina gave him a false smile, “that is all in the past! I had almost completely forgotten about that misguided attempt you made to dunk me in a bath of acid. I mean, what's a little attempted murder between friends?”

Standing on the other side of the desk, Selina could feel the chill of the room through her costume and she willed away a shiver, lest she appear weak.

“Cats that try to steal from us will lose their paws,” Harvey growled, “but I am willing to pay for your help this time.”

When she had received a call from Harvey Dent himself requesting her services as a master thief, Selina had been understandably suspicious. Their last encounter had ended with her knocking him unconscious and leaving him to the mercy of the next person to stumble across his body, however, he had assured her on the phone that his offer was legitimate and that no grudge was being held.

She had arrived to the assigned meeting excessively early to allow herself to assess the building and assure that she was not being led into an trap, and she was pleased to note that her investigations had come up with nothing.

It seemed that Harvey Dent was in actual need of her.

How the tables had turned.

His lack of obvious aggression and uncharacteristic politeness towards her so far had piqued her interest though and she was genuinely curious as to his intent.

“So Harv, why am I here? What do you need the big bad cat to steal for you?”

With a sweet smile, she placed herself on his desk and stretched, arching her back sensually and confident in the knowledge that he would not move to stop her.

“A weapons shipment which was intended for me has been stolen,” Harvey answered, “and I want you to take it back.”

Pulling his coin from his front pocket, Harvey started to casually flip it as he explained Selinas' task to her. His gaze was focussed on her face but she was quick to notice it dipping to her exposed cleavage every few moments.

Predictable.

She watched the flipping coin as it sailed up through the air in a perfect arc before falling back into Harvey's scarred palm with a thinly veiled fascination as she asked.

“Who's the mark?”

“Roland Daggert. The bastard. He thinks he can steal from us and get away with it!” Squeezing his fist hard across the coin, Selina could see the whites of Harveys' knuckles as his anger manifested itself. “I want you to steal them back and you're welcome to anything else that takes your fancy.”

“Aww Harv, you shouldn't have.” She purred, leaning forward to run a hand along his arm and feel the tense muscles which lay beneath the suit fabric. “So what do I need to do?”

“You need to break into his office building and hack his computer systems. The location of my guns should be on that system.”

Frowning, Selina had to ask, “And do you have the electronic key which I will need to enter the system? Daggert uses the latest anti-hacking technologies and I will not be able to get in without it.”

“What's the matter, cat?” Raising his one good eyebrow, Harvey's tone held a teasing edge to it. “Unable to get past a simple security system? And they say that you're the best...”

Flushing with indignation, Selina tilted her head.

“Don't be rude Harv. I'd hate to have to scar up that handsome face of yours. Or the handsome half, at least.” Pausing to let the insult sink in, she continued, “I would never forgive myself.”

As she slid off the table, Harvey notably tensed his body in preparation of a fight and Selina had to suppress a smile at his mistrust as she walked around his seated position. Now standing behind him, she placed her head next to the scarred tissue which made up his left ear and whispered.

“We still have not discussed a price.”

As Harvey turned to face her, she was pleased to see a hint of fluster in his expression as he realised that his face was now only mere inches away from her chest.

A chest which she had deliberately hunched over slightly to emphasise.

If Harvey was not going to play her game then she would play it herself.

“What do you want?”

Voice a touch deeper than it had been a moment before, Harvey tapped his agitated fingers on the desk as he questioned her.

“I think I have something in mind,” the corners of her lips tugged up as Selina came up with a wicked plan, “besides a thousand in cash and anything which I steal from Daggert.”

“Which is?”

“A kiss.”

A mixed look of surprise and suspicion crossed Harvey's features as he narrowed his eyes at her, or at least narrowed one eye, the lack of eyelid on the other making such a movement impossible.

“Why?” He growled.

Checking her fingernails with disinterest, Selina shrugged.

“Call it feminine curiosity.”

Moving faster than he could anticipate, Selina closed the space between them before dipping her head and catching Harveys' lips in her own.

It was awkward, his surprise at her boldness causing him to go as stiff as a board while she pressed her lips against his, but she felt his resolve waver and she was quick to take the opportunity to deepen the kiss. His lips were an odd sensation to experience as the softness of one half conflicted with the rough and ropey scarring of the other half and her own sensitive lips were unable to determine if she liked it or not.

He was also more gentle than she had anticipated and she briefly wondered who exactly she was kissing in this moment.

Enjoying the kiss as it continued, her hand slid down Harveys' torso and again she could feel the hard muscle of his abdomen through his shirt and she hummed in appreciation. She did love a broad man. Allowing her hand to slip a touch lower, she lightly pawed at his pockets to determine which one held his wallet.

A vice-like grip seized her wrist as Harvey broke away from the kiss.

“Nice try, Kitty.” He growled into her ear and the raw hoarseness of it caused an unexpected flip in Selinas' stomach as she was forced to admit that, yeah, that was hot.

Straightening up and backing away from him, Selina winked her apology.

“Sorry, Harv,” laughing she placed her hand on her hip, “old habits die hard.”

His hand having returned to flipping his coin, Harvey was back to business with only the slight reddening which sat high on his cheek and the slight tent of his trousers clues to the fact that he had enjoyed their kiss.

“Just get our weapons back.”

Laughing openly as she walked towards the door, Selina swung her hips with a little more emphasis than was necessary.

“Y'know Harv,” leaning against the doorway, she paused for a moment, “if you keep up this respectful non-murderous attitude you might find yourself helping this kitty to scratch more than just one itch.”

Despite his mask of neutrality, a glint of interest lit up in Harveys' eyes and it was all Selina needed to confirm her suspicions as to his intent with her.

She had always found Harvey Dent attractive, even back in his days as a DA, and his subsequent accident had done nothing to dissuade that attraction. If anything the element of danger and unpredictability which made him Two Face added a level of intoxication which she was curious about.

And if this incident was anything to go by, he certainly wouldn't reject a seduction attempt.

Interesting.

With much to consider, Selina waved her hand behind her as she slipped through the doorway, a small smirk settling over her mouth as she disappeared into the Gotham streets.

 


End file.
